An Itsy Bitsy Bit Embarrassing
by ChaoticReverie
Summary: Kagome takes Sesshomaru up on his offer. Sequel to 'Itsy Bitsy Teeny... What' / Warnings listed in Author's Notes


**An Itsy Bitsy Bit Embarrassing**

 **So, after a bit of consideration (and a few threats), I decided to make a sequel after all. I'm actually quite excited about it, and I hope you enjoy it. For those of you who have not read the prequel to this, I suggest doing so.  
**

 **Warnings: Inuyasha's potty mouth, and (as can be expected) sexual content.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

The moon sat high amid the stars, a pale, luminous beacon in the sky. Its radiance fell upon the earth, bathing it in white, ethereal light. A lone figure made her way unhindered through the tall grass, needing no lantern on this clearest of nights.

Kagome glanced back over her shoulder again, searching. Still there was no sign of the hanyou.

'Probably off chasing tail somewhere,' she thought bitterly, the notion fueling her pace. 'Jerk.'

Since her little run-in with Sesshomaru some odd weeks back, Inuyasha had been particularly insufferable. Thoroughly put-off, he'd refrained from asking her for sexual favors (which was certainly a nice break for her). However, it hadn't stopped at that. He'd also stopped speaking to her, acknowledging her, hell – he didn't even _look_ at her anymore!

'I get that he's embarrassed, and probably pretty emasculated, but is it really necessary for him to drag it out like this? So a physical relationship between the two of us didn't work – it's not the end of the world! We still have a quest to complete, and we're supposed to be friends, damn it!'

He wasn't acting like a good friend, she decided. Aside from ignoring her very presence, he'd taken up the habit of disappearing any time they neared some form of civilization. At first she'd thought he simply wanted time to himself; understandable. Then she'd discovered the _real_ reason for his departures.

The young priestess grimaced at the memory, recalling the horrified shock she'd felt after setting out to find him one night - only to stumble upon him screwing some village girl. It wasn't the fact that he was sleeping with someone else that bothered her, but rather the look on his face when he saw her standing there. Not an ounce of remorse or surprise coloured his features. The bastard had looked _pleased_ with himself. Like he was somehow getting back at her for a crime she'd committed against him.

Barely suppressing the urge to 'sit' him, she'd withdrawn and marched swiftly back to camp. When he returned some time later his smile was smug, his clothing disheveled, and Kagome made her decision then and there.

She was going to find and _fuck_ Sesshomaru.

Now, it wasn't out of spite that she'd made this decision. In fact, if she could help it, Inuyasha would never know about her little excursion. Kagome had simply decided that if he could seek his pleasure elsewhere, then so could she, and she would _not_ feel guilty about it. She was a grown woman with needs, but she wasn't a _whore_. She couldn't just run off and bang a complete stranger.

Sesshomaru – on the other hand – wasn't a stranger. Aside from that fact, he'd _made_ her an offer to do just that. Therefore, it was the easiest solution to her problem. And besides, the miko would be lying if she said she didn't find him attractive. In fact, she'd hardly stopped thinking about the chiseled perfection that was his body since she'd stumbled upon him that glorious evening. Once something like that was branded into a girl's memory, the image lasted for _a long_ time.

'Now, it's simply a matter of _finding_ said solution,' she mused, expanding her senses to see if she could locate him.

For some time there was nothing, and Kagome feared her search may have been in vain. It had been weeks since the encounter, and they had travelled quite a distance. The likelihood of him still being near was pretty low…

Wait… _there_!

It was faint, and gone nearly as soon as she felt it, but it was unmistakable. The soft pulse of youki brushed against her like a caress, barely touching her senses before withdrawing again. It was almost as though he was… calling her.

'Is he?'

She blushed hotly at the notion, remembering how delectable he was, and hoping she could keep her shit together long enough to go through with this. Her 'Sesshomaru' obsession was getting rather distracting, which was a definite negative when one spent their days fending off ravenous, power-hungry monsters. It wouldn't do for her to get her head bitten off because she was too busy recalling the enticing dimples on the daiyoukai's lower back.

Her trek through the long grass led her to a shady copse, which thickened into a densely wooded area after only a handful of minutes. Here the moon's rays waned, the sky hidden by the sweeping canopy. Her human eyes squinted, adjusting to the lack of light. The miko slowed, hands reaching out to help her find her way.

Again there was a soft pulse, and she followed, taking each step gingerly as she went. Before long she could feel a change in the air. It warmed and thickened the further she walked, until small motes of steam could be seen rising up in the distance.

When she emerged from the trees and into another, much smaller glade, her heart fluttered, mouth going dry as she met eyes with the western lord.

Seated chest deep in the onsen, Sesshomaru blinked lazily at her, damp hair strewn about his shoulders in beautiful disarray. They gazed at one another in silence for some time, Kagome shifting with awkward uncertainty while the pale inu looked on in amusement. Finally he spoke. "Do you intend to come in, miko?"

Blushing furiously, the priestess stammered, "I… y-yes. Yes! I am… getting in, that is."

His mouth twisted in a little half grin that nearly made her head explode, and she quickly gathered her scattered wits and stepped forward. Unclasping the buttons on her cardigan, Kagome pulled the light garment off slowly, careful to smooth out the wrinkles as she set it aside.

Sesshomaru observed her as she continued undressing, noting the way she meticulously folded each article of clothing, the motions almost reverent. It was rather charming.

His speculations of her charming nature were swiftly replaced by far darker thoughts as she began shucking her strange bottoms, the snug fabric peeling off of her in the most enticing way. Her legs were long and smooth (he recalled they always had been), though without the obstruction of her clothing he was free to peruse them far more thoroughly. Beneath her outer garb she wore yet another odd article, a delicate looking thing that barely hid her womanly delights from his eyes. Her top came next, revealing an erotic breast binding that was obviously a match to the scrap of cloth covering her core.

She really was a beautiful girl, all milky skin and soft curves. Pouting pink lips and vivid blue eyes were framed with a tumble of thick ebony hair, the tips of which brushed the plump swell of her breasts in an innocently seductive manner.

She seemed to hesitate only a moment before finishing her task, her movements far quicker as she discarded the final two pieces of clothing. The daiyoukai only just caught a glimpse of her rosy nipples before she lifted an arm across her chest, her other hand slinking down to shield the apex of her thighs. He nearly laughed.

Kagome shimmied toward the edge of the onsen, searching for the simplest way in. She could feel Sesshomaru's eyes on her, a fact that made her blush to the tips of her toes.

'He hasn't said anything… does he think I'm attractive? Ugly? I wish he was a little more readable,' she mused as she scanned the edge of the spring.

When he moved she nearly fell over, the suddenness of it startling a small chirp from her throat. He pushed himself from the rock he'd been leaning against and stood, the water barely reaching his hips. The miko averted her eyes almost instantly (which was rather silly, as she'd already seen him naked), shooting quick glances at him as he approached.

Extending a hand to help her in, Sesshomaru huffed in amusement. "Your modesty is rather absurd at this point."

She gave a little huff of her own, blushing as she reached out and took his hand, noting the way his eyes dropped to her now exposed breasts. "Perhaps, but not all of us are born with an abundance of confidence."

He didn't respond to the statement, leading her slowly into the water, watching as she carefully felt along the bottom with each step. Once he was certain she was comfortable, he slid his fingers from her palm, turning to look at her. The steaming water lapped against her ribs, and for the first time he realized just how tiny she was in comparison. Her head barely reached the center of his chest. Surely most human women were small in stature, but he rarely stood this close to them, and never in such an intimate setting. She looked up at him with questioning eyes, her cheeks painted pink as she fidgeted.

"It has been some time since our last meeting," he said suddenly, his voice cutting through the still night air.

Kagome didn't know if it was the onsen or the deep timbre of his voice, but she was suddenly very hot. "Y-Yeah… about three weeks, I guess."

He smiled momentarily, a quick flash of teeth that had her blinking owlishly. "I am somewhat surprised that you waited so long to find me."

Her stomach did a funny little flip. _'It's the voice.'_

"Well, not to insult you or anything, but as… tempting as the offer was, I had jewel shards to hunt," the priestess told him.

"And your hunt has ended?"

"Well, yes, for the time being. The lead turned out to be a dead end, and we decided to take a bit of a break," she explained, leaving out that fact that she was getting tired of dealing with Inuyasha's silent treatment, and sitting around while he went out for his nightly 'outings' was getting old.

She frowned a little, admitting, "And I suppose… a part of me had hoped… things might improve after that day."

"They did not," Sesshomaru guessed knowingly.

Sighing, Kagome averted her eyes, feeling a little uncomfortable talking about Inuyasha behind his back. Even if he was being a big, stupid jerk, he still meant a lot to her.

"Not surprising; the boy always has been a fool," Sesshomaru mocked.

Turning her irate blue stare at the daiyouakai, she was about to chastise him for belittling his brother when his large, warm hand cupped the side of her face, and the words died on her tongue.

"No more talk of Inuyasha. Now you will think only of me."

He closed the gap between their faces with aching slowness, his mouth lingering barely a breath away. When he spoke, she could feel his words on her lips.

"I will show you what pleasure is."

The dark promise sent fire through her gut, all the way down to her toes. He was upon her so swiftly it took her a moment to realise it, his kiss every bit as domineering and confident as he was. Sharp canines grazed her lower lip, hot tongue brushing silkily against the seam of her mouth. When she gasped he advanced, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her up off of her feet. Her hands went immediately to his shoulders, her legs shifting up around his hips for balance.

His mouth was insatiable, tongue gliding hungrily against hers as he swallowed all of her sweet, mewling sounds. Breaking away, he nudged her face to the side, teeth latching onto her neck in a reverent, feral sort of way.

Kagome trembled, fingers tangling into his long, pale hair as he sucked at her fluttering pulse. Her hands flexed against the corded muscle of his back, nails raking along alabaster skin. He rumbled his pleasure, lips skating across her collarbone and up her throat. He nipped her chin, waiting a moment for her to come back to herself.

Drifting slowly down from the sudden high, Kagome's half-lidded gaze found its way back to the demon Lord's face, black brows lifting in question at the sly look he wore. "I am pleased to see you've set aside your coyness so readily."

Blinking as she realized her naked thighs were currently wrapped around Sesshomaru's naked hips (and that her crotch and his crotch were mashed together quite intimately), Kagome let out an embarrassed little 'eep' of protest, arms and legs unwinding from his person as she tried to slide down his body. His grip stayed firm, her frame still pulled tightly to his.

He hummed. "Come now, it's a little late for that, don't you think?"

Dangling awkwardly in Sesshomaru's grasp, Kagome supposed he was correct.

"Right," she stammered, hands and legs lifting tentatively back to their previous locations as she adjusted her weight once more. "Sorry, I just… that happened really quickly, and it kinda… took me off guard. One minute we were standing here, and the next we're… like this."

She averted her eyes shyly, admitting, "And… I guess I'm not used to you. I've only ever been intimate with… y'know."

The daiyoukai did know, and he thought to himself rather bitterly that the whelp should never have been allowed to sample such a delicacy. To think that this young beauty had been squandered on the likes of him was maddening.

Though it mattered little now, he supposed. Now she was here, with him, and he planned on replacing all memories of Inuyasha with memories of his _own_ touch.

Arm dipping beneath the swell of her rear, he lifted her further until her hips were pressed against his ribs, her heaving chest coming level with his sharp, golden gaze. Capturing her wrists with his free hand when she tried to shield herself, Sesshomaru shot her a chastising look, releasing her only when she nodded in begrudging compliance.

Latching onto the tip of one full breast, he savored the taste of her, smiling to himself when he felt her grip his shoulders again, this time more firmly. He circled the rosy peak once with his tongue, teeth gently catching and pulling until she was literally shivering.

Kagome gasped, nerves singing as his hot mouth paid homage to her womanly mounds. This was something she'd never experience before, not having known just how receptive this part of her was. When she and Inuyasha had been intimate his handling of her breasts had been so rushed, and his careless haste often made the experience rather painful for her. Yet this…

'No… I shouldn't be doing that,' she thought suddenly. 'I shouldn't be comparing them. What happened between me and Inuyasha is over now, and it wouldn't be fair of me to do that. Not fair to either of them.'

So, clearing her thoughts, the young priestess allowed herself to be taken by the moment, her mind free of anyone save the demon she was currently holding. His hands were warm upon her skin, his mouth warmer still. His grip was firm, but gentle, holding her against him with ease. She slid her hands across the back of his shoulders, up his neck and into his hair. Her thumbs brushed curiously along the pointed ridge of his ears, her insides fluttering when she felt him hiss against her skin.

'So, he likes that…?' She tried it again, this time rewarded with a flick from his dexterous tongue. Arching her back, Kagome moaned softly as he devoured her, feeling her aches melt away as the combined heat from the onsen and her demon lover wrapped her in a blanket of pleasant warmth.

His teeth and tongue moved slowly onward, past the tempting swell of her breasts and across her collarbone, onto the delicate cap of her shoulder. He bit down, eliciting a startled gasp from the miko. His fangs clenched, not hard enough to break skin, but hard enough to leave a visible mark. Sesshomaru pulled back minutely, a quick grin flashing across his lips as he took in her reddened skin.

Kagome winced, never having been one for biting, but knowing from experience that it was a common practice among dog-demons. She blinked in pleasant surprise when he took a moment to sooth the mark with his tongue, gently lapping at her skin until the pain melted into a dull throb.

Slowly he lowered her to her feet, eyes never leaving her face. Herding her backward toward the rock shelf he'd previously been occupying, the daiyoukai offered a steadying arm as she bumped against it and wavered. His hands wandered down her body, caressing every curve with reverent slowness.

The priestess allowed him to guide her, his hands settling on her hips and turning her away. Nudging her forward, Sesshomaru ushered her onto the ledge, parting her legs so he could stand between them. Shifting on her knees as he moved up behind her, Kagome blushed as she felt something unmistakably hard press against her backside. She lay her shaking hands against the stone, spine tingling as he lowered his mouth to the crook of her neck.

His large hand slid with torturous slowness around her waist, caressing her stomach and moving lower to the small thatch of dark curls above her sex. One long finger ventured lower still, slipping easily through wet folds to brush against her aching pearl.

She gasped at the feeling, back arching, rear pressing firmly against his erection. Her breath came in short, broken pants as he toyed with her unmercifully, the flames of her arousal quickly building to an inferno.

Pressing his cheek against her damp, sweet-smelling hair, Sesshomaru murmured, "So ready."

Moaning shamelessly in agreement, Kagome thrust her hips into his touch, nails scraping against the smooth, water-worn stone.

His free hand moved to her backside, grasping the firm flesh as he delved deeper, digit sliding knuckle-deep. Her warmth quivered around him, grasping. He was ever-mindful of his claws, the slow thrust of his hand making her shudder in pleasure.

Kagome had never felt anything so good, the daiyoukai seemingly knowing her body better than even she did. "More," she all but demanded, wanting to know him wholly, wanting the completion she knew he could give her. His withdrawal nearly made her groan in protest, but she bit back the sound, knowing his hand would soon be replaced with something better.

Sesshomaru drew the retreating hand to his lips, sampling her pleasure with a languorous draw of his tongue. The spice of her excitement sent a rush of blood to his already swollen manhood, her flavor heady and addictive. He wished he could sample more; pull her from the water to lie across the bank and devour her completely until he'd had his fill, but that could wait for another time.

Moving more closely behind her, he nudged his erection between her thighs, feeling her heat against his skin. He aligned himself, fingers parting her wet, pink flesh, and urged his hips forward.

Kagome gasped, nearly choking on her breath as he slowly pulled her backward, her throbbing flesh taking him in inch by inch. He stopped short, retreating minutely before surging forward again, until the entirety of his length was seated within her. She felt incredibly, impossibly full, to the point of discomfort, but she did not pull away. It would ease, and her body would acclimate to him soon enough.

Her smoldering grip on him was exquisite, tempting him to continue, but he remained still. Skilled fingers worked diligently, fondling the swollen bud above her sex as he waited for her to adjust. Her honeyed desire pooled quickly at his touch, and soon enough he could feel her begin to move against him.

Hungry eyes raked along the arch of her spine as she bent forward, down to the firm curve of her backside. He gripped the succulent flesh in his hands, feeling a jolt of desire race through him as he watched her withdraw nearly to the tip before moving to take him in again. She shuddered, gasping when he thrust suddenly against her. His arms slipped around her waist and shoulders to lift her back, trapping her against his body. Firm fingers grasped her chin, turning her head upward, their gazes meeting.

Kagome allowed him to maneuver her, blushing as she looked upon him, smoldering gold searing into the core of her. His hand slid from her chin, moving down to cup her breast. The daiyoukai flicked the edge of his claw along her nipple as he resumed his torturous ministrations to the sensitive bundle of nerves at her center, drawing a strangled moan from her throat.

She would not last much longer; he could feel it. Her muscles clenched, gripping him even more tightly as she neared her release. Increasing his pace, he moved for her pleasure, wanting to bring her to climax before he took his own.

Teeth gritting, the miko could no longer keep her eyes open as the pressure inside of her grew too great. Mouth falling open in a soundless gasp, she gripped his arms as something magnificent built, cresting to an unimaginable level before finally bursting. Pleasure unlike anything she'd ever felt before crashed against her, like great waves breaking over a cliff. The force of it left her trembling, her body stiff and arched as she came apart.

Behind her, the dog demon did not slow, timing his thrusts to prolong her release. He felt himself thicken, teeth clenching as his own end neared. With a satisfying snarl he surged into her one final time, knot fully formed as he emptied himself into the shaking priestess.

He leaned forward, body curling over her as she leaned against the rocks. A moment of stillness was had, their soft panting and the hiss of steam the only sounds to punctuate the silence. After a few seconds of regaining his breath, Sesshomaru was prepared to begin again when a familiar aura brushed against his senses.

'Damn,' he cursed silently, eyes narrowing. Of all the inopportune moments…

"Miko," Sesshomaru advised, "the hanyou is approaching."

"What?!" she hissed, the pleasant haze that had followed her mind-blowing orgasm disappearing in an instant. She moved to rush from the water, but a strong hand caught her shoulder. "What are you doing?! Let me go; I need to get going!"

"That is not possible," he informed her in somber tones.

"What do you mean, 'not possible'? It would most certainly be possible if you would remove your hand and allow me to-"

"Kagome," he interrupted, silencing her with the use of her name. "It is _not_ possible."

When she looked at him queerly, he jerked his hips a little to emphasize his point, the widening of her eyes signalling her understanding. "We're stuck?!"

"Temporarily."

"What?! Why?!"

"Full inu youkai lock with their partners when rutting."

She paled. "How soon until we can separate?"

"Not soon enough."

The miko's eyes went wide as saucers, and only an instant later she heard a familiar call in the distance.

"Kagome!"

" _Shit!_ " she cursed, pushing herself from the rock shelf and back against Sesshomaru. "Can you maneuver us to deeper water?"

Silver brow quirking, the daiyoukai acquiesced to her request, moving slowly backward until water lapped at her shoulders, obscuring most of her body from view. He felt her relax a little, though her small frame was still rigid with anxiety. He'd not expected his brother's sudden appearance, though he could not deny feeling a slight amount of anticipation. While his position was somewhat compromised, he was secure in his belief that the boy would not attempt a physical attack while the priestess was so close. An excellent opportunity to torment the little idiot.

Said idiot barrelled into the clearing in a flurry of red and white, Tetsusaiga at the ready. The sight of Kagome and his detested half-brother in the spring together, presumably naked, set his blood a boil. A tidal wave of emotions rushed up to ensnare him, the foremost of which being anger.

"What the hell's goin' on here?!" he demanded with a flash of fangs, eyeing the pair. "I swear, bastard, if you so much as laid a finger on her-"

"I assure you, brother, the girl came of her own accord. She has not been harmed," the inu Lord drawled.

"Why the fuck would she come to you?!"

"Perhaps you should ask her," Sesshomaru suggested, hiding a smirk.

"I ain't got time for this bullshit! C'mon, Kagome, we're leaving!" Inuyasha barked, hands tightening on his hilt.

Sighing miserably, the priestess told him, "No, Inuyasha, I'm staying right here for the time being."

Furious, he snapped, "Like hell you are! Get out, or I'll drag you outta there myself."

"You'll attempt no such thing, or I'll say 'S-I-T' so many times you'll have dirt coming out of your ears," she responded with a frown. When he made to argue, she interrupted him with a stern glare, continuing, "Your brother is telling the truth, Inuyasha. I came here on my own, for my own reasons, and I'll return when I'm ready."

"What reasons could you possibly have for seeking out this asshole?!" he insisted, fearing he already knew the answer, but not wanting to believe it.

"I should think that would be rather obvious, little brother," Sesshomaru purred.

"Why you-"

"He's right!" Kagome all but shouted, seeing the way the hanyou was tensed to strike.

Inuyasha blinked, form slumping as her words sank in. His stupefaction was only temporary, jealousy and betrayal fanning the flames of his ire to life once more. "How could you?!"

"How could I?" she exclaimed, azure eyes flashing dangerously. "You all but abandoned me when things didn't work out between us – not to mention sneaking off at every opportunity to get some tail," she made a motion toward his current appearance - hair disheveled and haori missing. "You were obviously in the middle of something yourself before you decided to barge over here and interrupt us, and you have the audacity to question _my_ loyalty?! This is the first time you've spoken more than a couple of words to me since we stopped sleeping together, so tell me, _Inuyasha_ , what right do you have to impeach upon my character?!"

She didn't stop there. "I have needs, too! If you weren't so busy worrying about yourself, maybe you would have realized that!"

"But why him?!" the fuming half-demon asked, jabbing one finger in Sesshomaru's direction.

Kagome glanced over her shoulder at the aforementioned daiyoukai. "Well… I know Sesshomaru, and I feel safe with him. Besides, he made me an offer. Would you rather I screw a bunch of random village guys that I'll never see again?"

"Yes!"

"Just because you have no shame doesn't mean I feel the same way," she told him flatly. "I'm not that kind of girl."

He huffed, sheathing his sword and crossing his arms. "No, you're the kind of girl who fucks her friend's enemies. Who's next; Naraku?"

"Firstly, _eww_ , and secondly, your personal qualms with Sesshomaru are none of my concern; he's been a valuable ally to our group for some time now. Besides, I hardly consider you a friend after the way you've acted," she scolded him, crossing her arms over her chest.

His ears flattened guiltily, a blush rising to his cheeks.

Her fury dimmed a bit at seeing the sheepish expression. "Look, Inu. I know things didn't work out the way we hoped, but there's no changing that now. We can accept it and move on with our friendship intact, or we can let this destroy a bond that even time itself couldn't shake. I really hope you choose the former, because you've always had a very special place in my heart, and it would be a shame to end it this way."

The hanyou stood a little straighter, meeting the miko's imploring gaze. His anger dwindled and died at hearing her honest plea, and he felt like a bastard for pushing her away. It had hurt him to face her rejection, but the thought of losing her friendship hurt him far more.

Sesshomaru, deciding the moment was getting a little too touching for his liking, spoke up. "I will escort the priestess Kagome to her encampment. You needn't remain any longer."

Bristling at his brother's snide words, Inuyasha barked, "Well what if I feel like escorting her back?!"

"You'll be waiting some time, little brother. I'm not quite through yet," he couldn't have helped the grin if he'd wanted to… which he didn't. The look on the hanyou's face was priceless.

" _Sesshomaru!_ " she hissed, swatting him on the thigh.

He gave a little thrust, forcing a gasp from her lips.

"Knock it off, asshole, or I'll come in there and drown your sorry ass!" the half-demon warned, claws crooking.

"It will be rather difficult to accomplish that without also drowning the miko, boy, as we are currently unable to separate."

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome protested with mortification, blushing to the tips of her toes.

Tetsusaiga was drawn in a flourish, the hanyou leaping toward the onsen with murder in his eyes. "Bastard! I'll cut your cock off and shove it-"

"Sit!"

Kagome could feel the distinct vibrations of the daiyoukai's laughter as her hanyou companion ate dirt, and she shot him a nasty look as the beginnings of a headache blossomed behind her eyes. "You dogs are absolutely impossible."

 **Well, that took way too long. Sorry about the delay – as always. Hope it was at least worth the read.**

 **Much love, and thank you for your patience.**


End file.
